


Empty

by Salted_Earth



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/F/F Polyamory, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Earth/pseuds/Salted_Earth
Summary: Empty is having a bad night with thoughts that won’t leave her alone.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Empty, my first character in VTM:B… I forgot to name her so the “Name” field showed “Empty” :D I didn’t notice until several hours into the game. I admit I’m not fully versed in VTM’s lore, but this is just for fun as I try to improve my writing.

It’s funny when you think about it. A Kindred’s worst nightmare is another Kindred—not a werewolf, a hunter, not even the fucking sun. Nope, it was another goddamn vampire. The Masquerade was nothing but a deadly political game, which was ironic considering it was established to protect Kindred from humans, as if they were ever truly a fucking threat in the first place. Seriously, let’s be real here, a human a threat to a vampire? Sure, there may be more of them but they don’t have powers, maybe some mages, but they’re few and far between. 

But that’s neither here nor there.

Other Kindred were Empty’s main concern. They had played her constantly since her Embrace. Hell, even the Anarchs were good at the game; don’t let them tell you otherwise. They are just as willing to throw you under the bus as the Camerilla. Of all the undead she was hoping to find some semblance of guidance or advice from, Empty would have thought the Anarchs would be willing to help her out. While Nines was willing to help, it came with a price. Yeah, sure, I’ll be your lapdog double agent… Empty thought bitterly. What a fucking joke. 

Even Jack wasn’t helpful! 

“You gotta figure it out for yourself, kid,” —or— “Don’t let the Camerilla get their squirrelly fingers around your neck.” Jack would say. Yeah, thanks, jackass. No pun intended. 

Empty sighed, then face-planted on the table with a loud thud. None of this mattered now, she was just whining in her own head about past events, but damn was she tired of all the bullshit. She grasped a bottle of beer that was as cold as her skin. She couldn’t drink it, hell, it wasn’t even appetizing anymore, but she wanted to blend in should any strangers look in her general direction. She shouldn’t be noticeable, what with her sulking in a dark corner of a shitty night club, but you never know. 

“Love?” A low, seductive voice danced on the air and into the Brujah’s ears despite the loud heavy beats shaking the building. It was laced with excitement and concern. A strange combination, but what wasn’t strange these days?

VV, Empty thought with a slight smile forming on her pale lips. Bless the undead and their supernatural powers. She heard the Toreador clearly as if there hadn’t been any music at all. 

VV placed a gentle hand on Empty’s shoulder, then placed a kiss on the back of her head. “What’s wrong?”

Empty laughed. “Straight to the point, huh?” She raised her head just enough to rest on her chin, seeing a now seated VV. She wore a leather waist jacket, rather uncharacteristic of her, but probably safe to assume it was to avoid drawing attention. “I’m fine, baby girl. Just wanted a place to think. Ya know, a loud, smelly place to assault my senses while I pretend the world isn’t falling down around me.” 

“I’m offended. You would rather spend your time here then at my club?” VV arched a perfect eyebrow in disgust at Empty, her tone hinting she was, in fact, offended. “If you’re looking for a place to forget your troubles…” She replaced the bottle of beer with her hand, squeezed it, then continued. “Well, my bed is yours, as well as Heather’s. Who is worried about you, by the way.” 

She squeezed VV’s hand in return, staring for several minutes into the redhead’s silver eyes. Fuck, they were beautiful. The one Kindred that wasn’t out for blood. Empty knew this deep down in her dead heart. VV’s emails were sincere, as was her tone of voice. At least the Embrace hadn’t stolen Empty’s judge of character or ability to love. Between Heather and this Toreador goddess, she may lead a fulfilling unlife, provided she survives long enough to enjoy the newfound relationship between the three of them. 

“I’m sorry,” Empty straightened in her seat with a heavy sigh. “I didn’t mean to worry you both. I just needed to think and be surrounded by life. I still haven’t gotten used to all of this.” 

“I know, Love.” VV leaned forward and cupped Empty’s hand with both of her own, her eyes worried yet exuding confidence. “I’ll try my best to guide you and Heather. The good news is, you’ve already accomplished so much and learned how to control your powers with some degree of mastery. The rest will come easier. That I promise.”

“What about Heather, though? Do we Embrace her, too, or…?” Empty pinched the bridge of her nose. There was still a lot to consider and take in.

“That’s something we can discuss with her later. But for now,” VV rose from her seat. “Let’s go home. Our human lover is waiting for us at Vesuvius, and I won’t have you keep her awake with worry all night.” 

Empty stood quickly and wrapped an arm around VV’s slender waist, pulling her close. She turned, her silver eyes alight with passion. 

“The things I’ll do to you once I get you through the threshold of my bedroom…” She said with a low growl, a playful smirk gracing those beautiful lips. 

Empty laughed and stole a long, hard kiss. “Woman, the things I will do to you and Heather will be glorious.” She let go of her waist, then grabbed her hand and lead her out into the long night, a full grin spreading across her face. 

Okay, it wasn’t all bad.


End file.
